Happy
by acochran5
Summary: Haruka is a little stressed about why Aizawa hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend among a number of other reasons, including that he was just mauled at the USJ incident. Now she just had to get through telling his class about the sports festival and then she could go on her way. Little did she know that was going to be harder then she thought. Story request, 100th review COMPLETE


**Disclaimer 1: I do not own MHA**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the OC, thank Jenaura for Haruka Nakajima, a wonderful creation. I hope I did Haruka justice.**

* * *

When Aizawa opened his eyes all he saw were warm, glowing lights and a familiar face, frowning concernedly down at him. "Haruka…" Aizawa mumbled tiredly, blinking away the last remnants of sleep. The young, beautiful woman was holding his hand in her hardened, calloused palm. Scarred from years of hard work. He squeezed her hand tightly and opened his mouth to say more. But she put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't talk, I don't want you to be more hurt than you already are."

Aizawa agreed with that statement. He smiled softly up at her and asked, "Are the students okay?" he was concerned with their wellbeing after he'd passed out from the U.S.J attack. "And where are we?"

"Your students are fine." Haruka smiled. "And we're at our house. Recovery girl dispatched you earlier today and claimed I could take you home, but that you needed lots of rest."

"I'm fine." Aizawa insisted, going to sit up, but Haruka put her hands on his shoulders.

"No, just stay put." She whispered. "Please, I don't want you to get hurt. Just let me take care of you."

Aizawa frowned. He didn't think she needed to go that far but Haruka had always been a little overbearing when he got hurt, ever since he first met her.

It was a little ironic, considering how sweet and calm she was most of the time and comparing it with the hero agency she worked with.

Because of what she did Haruka wasn't seen as a very heroic hero, nor was she very popular amongst the people. Several pros disliked what she did and Aizawa would be lying to himself if he said he was completely fine with it.

But, in his mind, the problem laid less on Haruka herself, and more on the government they worked with. It was their agency after all, not Haruka's.

But he could also understand other people's views. Haruka only stayed because of the contract she shared with her agency, however, even he couldn't help but think she at least somewhat enjoyed what she did. He knew this because if she hadn't she never would've signed the contract, and he'd seen what happened to villains and even heroes who'd hurt her or someone she cared about.

"I can't believe someone could do such a thing to another human being." She said, sitting back on her knees, frowning. Aizawa shrugged, he didn't really think anything of it.

Villains would be villains, and the thing both so terrifying and amazing about them was that Aizawa believed they could do anything if they put their minds to it. Without a moral compass who knew what even Aizawa himself would be capable of.

"Villains can do anything they put their minds to." Aizawa said, going to sit up and succeeding this time. "Now, I know everyone wants me to rest but I've got a class to teach."

"No, Shouta, you can't." Haruka said, frowning. "You're hurt. I'll inform your class you can't make it today. Plus, I'm sure they're all tired as well and will be happy to hear there's not class for them this morning."

Aizawa frowned and supposed Haruka was right. They probably were exhausted.

"You think you can handle them long enough to tell them they can go home?" Aizawa asked, only half joking. He knew how difficult his class could be.

Haruka rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine. I love kids."

"Well do they love you?"

Haruka crossed her arms and pouted. "I'll be back soon. Just stay there and try to move as little as possible."

"Wait,"

"Yes?"

"You have to inform them of the sports festival as well. That's taking place in a couple days."

"You're seriously still doing that, even after everything that happened at the U.S.J?"

"Yes, it's what U.A. wants. And plus it's a major opportunity for all our students. We can't simply skip and wait till next year. You know as well as I do that it's just too big a stepping-stone in their future careers as heroes."

Haruka stayed silent. Aizawa and the school definitely made a lot of hard decisions when it came to the future of their students. Haruka wasn't sure if she'd be able to send class 1-A right into the middle of another stressful situation after what happened yesterday.

"I will tell them." She said finally.

"I just want them to have as much time to train as possible."

"I know," Haruka said, standing up. "I'll be back soon, okay Shouta." She kissed his forehead, "That means no doing anything crazy while I'm gone."

Aizawa smiled at her tiredly and waited until she'd closed the door to fall asleep instantly after.

Haruka took a deep breath and started walking towards the school. Haruka lived a ways away from the school so she decided she'd take the bus. It was going to be crowded on campus, one of her worst fears, and she also hated speaking in front of people like she was giving a speech. It was a little nerve wracking because it wasn't just any class, it was Aizawa's class. The class that probably didn't even know her name because U.A. didn't really like her there, reflecting the image of their school.

Aizawa was the only one who understood, and even then she doubted he could understand everything she did. She and Aizawa had been dating for a couple months and he still hadn't officially asked her to be his girlfriend. She wondered if Aizawa was just taking it slow, or if his hesitancy reflected his feelings towards her.

After taking the bus to U.A. she hopped off and walked up to the front doors. Ever since she and Aizawa started dating the faculty of U.A. began to realize they couldn't keep her out, even if they tried so they just let her be and hoped she went home before the press showed up for the billionth time in a week.

Without Aizawa with her the school seemed even bigger and more intimidating than she'd remembered. Haruka took a deep breath and walked into the building. She didn't really recognize anything because the school didn't really distinguish any hallways, but she did remember Aizawa telling her the way to his class a few times after she'd worked up the nerve to finally ask one day.

When she arrived and entered class twenty pairs of eyes almost immediately all turned to her. Haruka could feel herself freeze up for a minute or two before taking a deep breath and stepping forward. "G-good morning. My… my name's Haruka Nakajima," she cursed the stutters. "Mr. Aizawa couldn't make… make it today, so he asked me… me to inform you that… that you are free to go."

There were cheers from several students in the class room almost immediately after Haruka relayed the information. "However, the… the sports festival is also coming up. So… so he asked me to tell you to pre… prepare for that as well."

Haruka was immediately relieved the moment she could stop speaking. That had been so incredibly hard she thought she was going to pass out for a minute. Haruka had been much, much more shy when she was a child. Now she could normally carry on conversations with a small group of people and such but she'd never been good at public speaking and she likely never would be.

Haruka honestly didn't know how Aizawa did this all day long. "Um, excuse me." One of the students raised his hand.

"Yes?" Haruka asked.

"Are you possibly the hero named Gale?"

Haruka was silent, staring suspiciously at the boy. "How did you know that."

"Oh, well, I'm kind of an expert on all heroes, so I was just wondering. Um... Nakajima-san, is it true that you… that you kill villains."

The students in the room all immediately stopped talking. The boy continued after an awkward pause of silence, "Not that I believe the rumors." He said quickly. "I was just wondering if there was really a hero agency out there like that."

Haruka took a deep breath and sighed, nodding, "There is an agency like that, and I am apart of the agency."

Complete silence before the boy who'd asked her said, "Why?"

"Because sometimes villains deserve death." Haruka said.

Every student in the class visibly recoiled but one, who just stared at her with a rather intense fiery gaze. "I'm sorry," she added, "I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but it's the truth."

"How can you say that?" The boy frowned. "We're heroes it's our job to save people, no matter if they're villain or civilian. I get that sometimes casualties happen and the villain ends up dying, but that's different. The heroes aren't trying to purposely kill them."

"What's your name?" Haruka asked.

"I'm Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya."

"Well, Midoriya, I will let you believe what you want. But it's not as if I like killing villains, it's just my job."

"If you didn't like killing villains, you wouldn't have taken on the job in the first place." Another student, a girl, with flushed cheeks and cute, short brown hair this time said. "You would've found another job."

"I became part of the agency so I could avenge my family's death." Haruka said, "I'm sorry if that's not a good enough reason to feel angry."

"People feel angry all the time, that doesn't mean they kill others. If people start learning that heroes are killing villains on purpose than what differentiates us from them? Villains are people, and we're killing them." Midoriya bit his lip.

"They may be people but they aren't innocent."

"I'm not saying they are." Midoriya said. "I'm only saying that just because they've killed others doesn't mean that they should be killed in return." He added gently.

"What the stupid, idiotic nerd is trying to say," Haruka turned to the boy with the intense gaze earlier, the only one who hadn't recoiled from the knowledge that she killed others, "Is that killing is wrong, and if you kill villains you're no better than them yourself."

Haruka opened her mouth, maybe to defend herself, maybe to say they were wrong. But she couldn't do that, because they weren't wrong. When she'd first started the job she'd just been filled with rage. But after a while that emotion had started to fade.

Now all she felt was disgust with herself, whenever she killed. But she had to do it, she was contractually obligated. "I wouldn't expect you kids," all of the students narrowed their eyes slightly, "to understand—"

"Oh, here we go." The blonde muttered, resting his chin on his hand.

"What?" Haruka asked, frowning.

"The 'you can't understand because your stupid kids who don't know the difference between air and water' speech." He said.

"Well, it's true. I'm contractually obligated to do this right now."

"Then burn the contract."

"What?"

"You heard me." The blonde said standing up. "Burn the damn contract!"

Haruka knew it wasn't that simple, but she couldn't help but smile slightly when the students started chanting. She remembered when she was their age and everything was simple, she wished she could go back to those days. "I'll try." She finally answered, and more cheers erupted. "Now, I have to go, but I'm sure Mr. Aizawa will be expecting you to be training and be ready for the sports festival when he returns."

"Okay…" they all grumbled, and turned to chatter amongst themselves. Haruka sighed and made for home. She honestly couldn't wait to crawl under the covers and just be done for the day.

When she got home, Haruka opened the door to find an empty living room, but a little bit of searching and she found Aizawa had gone to bed. Good, he should be resting.

After that, she went to the kitchen and started making some food for the two of them.

It had only been about ten minutes of cooking before Aizawa came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. Haruka giggled at the scratchy feeling of Aizawa's stubble on her neck. "What're you doing up?" she asked. "You should be resting."

"I'm done resting."

"Okay," she conceded.

"I wanted to talk to you about something.

"What," she asked, stirring the food. "Oh, and by the way your students are great, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really…" Aizawa sounded doubtful.

She laughed, "Yes, really. They're cute."

"Really…"

Haruka laughed again. "All of them?" he asked.

"Yes, all of them."

"Really… well, that's news to me."

"It really shouldn't be. But anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About us."

Haruka felt her heart skip a beat. "What about us?" she asked, glancing back at him. But she couldn't see his face, all she could see was his hair and a bit of forehead.

"I wanted to ask you."

Haruka could feel her heartrate steadily increasing. He finally lifted his head up and whispered in her ear, "Would you be my girlfriend."

Haruka dropped the spatula and whipped around to face him. "Yes!" she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. She bit her lip and threw her arms around him. He'd finally asked her, it had taken forever, but better late than never she supposed. "I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too."

"And my job, it… it doesn't bother you."

"It _does _bother me. But you're not your job. I love you."

Haruka smiled so widely she was afraid her face would break off. She buried her face in his neck giggling and laughing with him.

She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been so happy.

* * *

**A/N Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed. This is a story request from my 100th reviewer, Jenaura I hope you liked this, and I did your OC justice and created a story that you enjoyed.**


End file.
